Happy Moment at One Winter Night
by Muna56
Summary: Ichijo wanted to watch his favorite anime series with Kaname, but he denied. What will happen next?


**Author Note: Plz n review. This is my first story, so I do not own any thing of Vampire Knight, but my imagination.**

* * *

Stars shine at the distance in the space. The waited to shine by the sun rays. Monsters wait in the dark for humans' bloods. Specially, the vampires, who are wanting to crave their fangs on the Humans' neck. But, not all vampires. For example, like …

Wait, hold it. You thought that I'm going call out the main character from the book, Twilight.

Well, you are dead… yes _DEAD_ wrong.

Night Class is a group of attractive, High Class vampire students. Where they have their own huge rooms to sleep, polish floors (be careful not to trip, who am I kidding? Have fun sliding like a penguin), clean bathrooms (If they have any O_o), huge lobby and bright night light chandelier at Cross Academy. The only private boarding school on the town, that has two classes which are separate of Night and Day, Moon and Sun.

Speaking of the night class, there are president and vice president of the Moon dormitory leader. Kaname Kuran, the president of dormitory leader and Ichijo Takuma the vice president of the dormitory leader. See the difference between the two things. The… I'm wasting here. You already know this. So, why bother telling this thing to you. It like I am repeating myself what the story about. Heres the real story:

It was about 7:30 at the night, it's when all vampires stay awake. Today, there is no school, since the winter break. Vice president dormitory leader, Ichijo Takuma, is skipping down the hall toward the president dorm leader room. He stops, for a knock on door and opens the door to peek.

"What happen, Ichijo?"

Kaname climbs out from the bed and pull a sheet of napkin from the box.

"Umm… Kaname, would you like to watch something with me?" asks Ichijo, put a smile and notice what was Kaname had doing the past minutes before he enter the door with a knock.

"Is it a video about what human teenager boys watch, that they should not be watching?"

Ichijo knew what Kaname was talking about but… "No, its not… but it's an anime show." says Ichijo.

"Then, I am not interesting in anime series, Ichijo. Sorry, but I'm busy right now." Kaname lay down on his leather couch and waiting to resume his work after Ichijo left.

Ichijo leaves the room and starts to hear the president dormitory leader moans loudly. The blonde boy sighs heavily. He had really wanted to see the anime series with Kaname but busy with masturbating on a leather couch. What a life. Ichijo sigh again deeply. He went to Shiki's room, but pause for a moment. He remembers that Shiki went to his modeling agency with Rima-san. His lip went down and ran out of options. Look like he could not watch the anime series with anybody. Aido-kun and kain won't accept even Ruka-san. But, a light bulb pops up from Ichijo head.

"That's it." He mutters and went to his room to change.

|O.o|

"Yuki~! Zero~! Come over here, will ya." sings Chairman Cross.

The two adopted children just hate when the chairman with the off-key. Climbing down the stairs and went to the kitchen room.

"What…is…it?" said in unison.

"Why don't we all cook together as a family?" asks Chairman Cross, dance in the air with his pink Hello Kitty aporn.

"NO."

The chairman pause and then drop on the floor as his body pull him into the corner and sod quietly.

"Unless…" says Zero, as the chairman jump out from the corner, filling with happy thoughts. "you get off my sight and from the kitchen room."

Zero kick out the chairman, but Chairman Cross did not mind and smile until he went to his room for an afternoon nap.

"Wasn't that harsh, Zero?" stares at the sliver hair emo boy.

"Who cares? Its just piss me off, how he could be like this, who was a legendary vampire hunter."

"Huh? Chairman Cross was a legendary vampire hunter?" says Yuki in confusion.

"Nothing Yuki. Come here and watch me cook." Zero smiles, putting on the pink apron with a squeaking cat on the front and finish trying the two laces. Yuki poke the cat, as its squeak. Which made Yuki to giggle and made both of the adopted children to blush, but got interrupt of the ring at the door.

Yuki rush through the door and caught up with the second door bell to the door. Yuki open and saw the night class vice president dormitory leader Ichijo Takuma standing at the door steps. Zero peek to see who was it and made him to frown a little.

"I…chi…jo-sa…ma…" Yuki stammers.

"Isn't kaname's younger sister, Yuki? How are you and your boyfriend doing?"

"What?!"

"Nothing…"

"Why are you doing here? Ichijo?" Zero catch up with the two high class vampires, drying his hands with a sheet of tissue paper.

"Well… I want to watch a anime series with you guys, if you guys don't mind…"

"Hey don't worry, Ichijo-sama. I'm gladly wanted to watch the anime series with you." Yuki interrupt and waiting for Zero to agree with her.

"Yea, why not, nothing good happening here since Yuki turn into a pureblood vampire and turn to be Kaname's younger sister." Zero shrugs his shoulders and got punish on the stomach from Yuki, who had whisper to him "Lair."

Ichijo was glad and never felt so great. He had finally wanted to watch his favorite anime series with somebody.

|O.o|

Few hours past, Ichijo had so much fun. Eating mid-night snack while watching the anime series with Yuki and Zero. Giggle and laughing. Zero cooking was so delicious and the dinner he had, was fantastic. He has a great time, but it ended. He teleport himself to his room and lay down on his bed and fill his mind with happy thoughts.

_Guess I don't need Kaname anymore._

_

* * *

_**Review by pressing the pretty button that say "review this story"**


End file.
